Lies My Father Told Me
by tastyboots
Summary: The way Sam sees it, his father lied about all the wrong things.  -  Gen-ish, pre-slash Dean/Cas from Sam's POV - Warning: Homophobia. John-bashing. A tinsy bit o' angst.


The way Sam sees it, his father lied about all the wrong things. When Sam was nine years old, his father should've told him not to be afraid of the dark. He should've told his sons that Santa Clause and the Tooth fairy were real when they were little. He should've told them where he was going before he dropped off the face of the earth. Hell, it would've saved them a lot of time and pain.

But Sam knows that sometimes John Winchester didn't know that he was lying. Like when he told them that vampires weren't real. Or that it was wrong to be gay.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

When Sam was twelve, the Winchesters stayed in one place for half a year; the longest they had stayed anywhere in a long time. Sam joined the soccer team, Dean had his first and second girlfriends, and dad... well, dad kept hunting, just not as much.

One day Sam was late leaving soccer practice because he was trying to perfect his kick, and by the time he was done, all the other boys had left, or so he though. He headed into the locker room to get his bag and change his shoes, but two steps in he turned around and walked back out. Sam wasn't exactly sure what he'd seen, but he was pretty sure Jake and Will, two boys on his team, had been kissing.

Sam walked home barefoot so he wouldn't ruin his cleats and told his dad about Jake and Will when his father got home

"Are you friends with them?" his dad asked.

"No," he replied, "Not really."

"Good," John paused to take a swing of his beer, "I don't want my son hanging around a bunch of fags."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sam and Dean have been hustling pool for hours now and all Sam wants is for this game to end already so they can check into the motel across the street and he can go to sleep. Well, mostly Dean's been hustling pool and Sam's been drinking and keeping an eye on his brother. Sam buys Dean a shot when he finally finishes the game and brings his winnings over to the table Sam's seated at.

As Sam is finishing up his beer, he notices that Dean's attention is focused on the bar. Sam turns around, expecting to see an attractive woman, but instead finds a gay couple. They're not making out or anything, they're just subtly holding hands under the bar while they sip their drinks. Sam turns around and frowns at his brother who is hiding behind his beer.

"Do you have a problem with them, or something?" Sam asks.

"What? No. I'm not some homophobic jerk," Dean says.

Sam raises an eyebrow that Dean glares at.

"I'm not. It's just- I mean... Aren't they embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed?"

"Yeah," Dean says, "I mean, this probably isn't the most gay-friendly bar around."

"They have nothing to be ashamed of," Sam says, "There's nothing wrong with being gay, Dean."

Dean stares at him for a second and then takes a swig of his beer, "Dad certainly didn't think so."

Sam didn't really realize how prejudiced his father was until he was in high school, and he didn't really realize how wrong his father was until he got to college. But up until now, Sam hadn't really realized how much his father's bigotry had affected his brother.

Dean likes beer, cars, and women. Of this, Sam is certain. He also knows that Dean secretly dreams of a domestic life; the kind with a beautiful wife, a kid on the soccer team, a lawn he can mow, and a pie on the windowsill. But Sam's not blind; he can see that there's something going on between his brother and a certain angel of the Lord, whether they see it or not.

"Yeah," Sam replies, "Well dad was wrong about a lot of things."

Dean smiles at him and Sam is suddenly glad they had this conversation. He glances at the gay couple once more and wonders if he'll ever see his brother that happy with someone.

Dean slaps him on the shoulder and stands up, "C'mon Sammy, let's go get a room so you can get your beauty sleep."

He wonders if he'll ever see Dean and Castiel hold hands and smile at each other like that, like there's no one else in the world. He hopes so.

"It's not beauty sleep if you haven't slept in days, Dean."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam doesn't think Dean's the hand-holding type, but he'll take whatever he can get.


End file.
